Doit on pouvoir expliquer le monde logiquement ?
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Sasuke réfléchit à la logique en ce monde. Il analyse ce qu'un monde logique est vraiment, et ce qu'il signifie pour lui. One-shot par Sensei-San, traduit de l'allemand au français par mes soins.


Hallo, Leute ! Voici un one-shot sur Naruto, que j'ai traduit de l'allemand au français. Le titre original est "Muss man die Welt logisch erklären können ?", et l'auteur se nomme Sensei-San.

**Genre** : Drama.

**Pairing** : L'auteur considère qu'on y trouve un peu de SasuNaru, mais, pour ma part, je ne vois aucun sentiment clairement amoureux dans ce récit. A vous d'en juger !

**Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à Sensei-San. Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je n'ai fait que traduire, en somme. (D'ailleurs, à ce propos, veuillez m'excuser si jamais vous trouvez mes tournures de phrases étranges, et ne vous gênez pas pour le faire savoir. Idem pour d'hypothétiques fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison ou encore grammaire.)

* * *

**« Doit-on pouvoir expliquer le monde logiquement ? » **

Doit-on toujours pouvoir expliquer le monde de façon logique ? Doit-on fournir une explication logique à chaque mouvement du corps, à chaque décision, à chaque simple pensée que nous avons ? Je me pose cette question depuis une éternité déjà. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Bien que cela ne m'intéresse pas, si les autres pensent toujours logiquement, s'ils voient uniquement le monde de façon rationnelle et prévisible. En vérité, seule la réponse à cette seule question m'intéresse. Doit-on tout, vraiment tout pouvoir justifier de façon cohérente en ce monde, dans cette vie ? S'il en est véritablement ainsi, alors je veux savoir pourquoi !

Pourquoi tout un chacun veut-il une explication pour chaque action des autres ? Autrefois, on m'a donné une réponse banale et profondément blessante à cette question. Cette réponse a détruit ma vie telle que je la connaissais alors. Mon propre frère m'avait donné une réponse que je ne pouvais comprendre. Du moins à l'époque.

« Je voulais tester ma force. »

Je me suis toujours demandé si cette justification expliquait ses actes. Devait-il vraiment assassiner notre famille entière, uniquement pour tester sa force ? J'étais un enfant, un enfant faible et stupide. Je ne pouvais alors ni l'arrêter, ni me venger. Les images de ce jour m'ont hanté la nuit, pendant des années. Je voyais, toujours et encore, les corps sans vie et ensanglantés de nos parents. Leur sang maculait encore les mains de mon frère. Itachi m'avait regardé, impassible, et m'avait juste dit que je devais devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir me venger.

Une explication cohérente se cache-t-elle derrière tout cela ? Comment le monde pourrait-il être logique lorsque mon frère, mon propre frère tue nos parents et exige de moi que je devienne plus fort ? Quel est le sens à tout cela ? Avant, je pensais toujours comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ça m'est égal. Même mon amitié pour la seule personne à jamais avoir su me comprendre, je l'ai détruite. Etait-ce logique ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? De toute manière, rien n'est logique à mes yeux sur cette Terre.

Quand j'ai rencontré Naruto, et que nous avons été assignés à la même équipe, cet abruti était un perdant patenté. Néanmoins, après quelques mois, à la suite de l'examen Chuunin, il était devenu bien plus doué. Bien que m'entraînant avec Kakashi, je ne pouvais l'égaler. Comment peut-on logiquement expliquer ça ? Comment est-il possible qu'un bon-à-rien, un ninja complètement incapable, devienne un garçon si puissant qu'il puisse rivaliser avec le pouvoir d'un Uchiha ? Comment expliquer ça ? Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas. Mais maintenant, ça m'est égal. Ce fût probablement sa force augmentant rapidement qui souleva en moins le désir de devenir encore bien plus puissant. Je vis quels progrès il avait fait en si peu de temps, et les comparai avec les miens. Quel résultat injuste. Malgré tout cela, il était mon ami. Certes, nous étions rivaux, et, avec le temps, je fus jaloux de lui, mais nous nous comprenions quand même bien. Il me comprenait. Finalement, il avait une vie tout aussi dure que la mienne.

Mais qu'en est-il devenu de nous ? Notre amitié affaiblissait mon désir de pouvoir. Je détruisis notre amitié. Je détruisis tout ce qui nous rattachait l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, il voulait toujours me ramener à Konoha. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il cela ? Je me le suis souvent demandé, et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse logique à cette interrogation. Il est impossible, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de qualifier son comportement de logique. On ne peut prédire les actions de ce type, ni lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Même si c'est possible chez n'importe qui d'autre. Il est une exception. Pourquoi est-il si différent ? Après tout, j'ai souffert exactement comme lui. Nous avons vécu la même chose. Cela nous est arrivé à chacun de façon différente, mais nous avons vécu la même chose. Comment est-il alors possible que justement moi, qui lui est si semblable, ne parvienne pas à le comprendre ?

S'il-vous-plaît, comment peut-on expliquer ça logiquement ? Que quelqu'un me le dise !

Toutefois, même si j'étais sur le point d'enfin savoir, cela ne m'apporterait rien de plus. J'ai déjà tant subis dans ma vie, déjà tué tant de gens. Même Orochimaru, qui m'a rendu si fort, n'avait aucune chance contre moi. Itachi aussi a vu sa volonté exaucée, et j'ai vengé nos parents. Bien que la résistance de mon frère fût tout sauf vigoureuse et digne d'être mentionnée. J'en suis même presque déçu. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était tellement plus fort que moi, et à présent je le revois encore mourir devant mes yeux. Nonobstant, il avait l'air d'être heureux, voire satisfait que la justice le rattrape, mais moi, je ne suis pas du tout satisfait. De toute façon, on ne peut pas parler de justice. Je voulais simplement le tuer car il me gênait. Les images de mon enfance me gênaient, et elles ont disparu avec lui. Comment puis-je nommer cela justice ? Après tout, je ne l'ai tué ni par haine, ni par vengeance. Non, j'avais déjà abandonné cette idée entre temps. Ce ne fût qu'auprès d'Orochimaru que j'appris ce que signifiait d'avoir la vraie force. Les élans sentimentaux tels que la vengeance, la joie ou même l'espoir disparurent sous le poids d'une puissance concentrée, qui était fondamentalement plus importante pour moi que tout le reste.

Qu'ai-je cependant obtenu ? Rien. Orochimaru est mort. Itachi est mort. Et même celui qui se disait mon ami et qui voulait à tout prix me ramener à Konoha n'est plus désormais. Je l'ai tué. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de le savoir maintenant. Peut-être souhaitais-je tester ma force ? Ou peut-être parce que je m'ennuyais. Ou alors, peut-être, avais-je envie d'affronter un adversaire digne de ce nom ? Mais comment puis-je vraiment le savoir ? Quand il se tenait devant moi, je ne pensais plus qu'au combat, et à ma victoire ! Puis-je expliquer logiquement mon attitude envers lui ? Pourquoi ? Quel est le sens de tout cela ? De toute manière, rien n'est logique. Tout autour de moi n'est que le monde tel que les autres le voient – ô si équitable et juste. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien perçu de cette équité.

Je suis assis sur une énorme branche d'un arbre immense. Le sol de la forêt est à peine visible. Je sis ici et fixe les étoiles. Son sang souille encore mes mains. Plus personne ne peut cependant le voir, car je les ai nettoyé dans l'eau d'un ruisseau proche. Malgré cela, je sens toujours son fluide vitale bouillant couler le long de mes paumes et goutter au bout de mes doigts. Est-il logique que Naruto dusse mourir ? Est-il logique que je le tusse ? Quelqu'un aurait-il véritablement pensé que je puisse le tuer ? Après tout, nous étions en quelque sorte amis, et un ami n'en tue, dans un monde logique, pas un autre. En conséquence, peut-on vraiment qualifier ce monde de logique ?

Que signifie ce mot, en vérité ? Logique. Ce mot évoque-t-il quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Pour moi, du moins, il n'évoque rien. C'est un mot sans signification concrète. Tout comme les mots amour, espoir et fidélité. Tous ces mots n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Pourtant, tant de gens en ce monde affectionnent ces mots. Ils incarnent les idéaux des Hommes. Pourquoi devrais-je me raccrocher à des mots que tout le monde s'est attribué pour soi ? Suis-je obligé de vivre comme les autres ? Qui y'a-t-il de logique, quand chaque individu mène la même existence ? Qu'en retirerais-je ? Je ne trouverais sûrement pas la paix ainsi. Je cherche aussi, en vain, dans une vie pareille, une certaine mesure de joie et de bien-être. La force colossale qui est mienne ne m'a jamais procuré la paix ou la satisfaction. Il n'y a rien en moi. Juste le néant.

J'ai détruit tout ce qui était important pour moi et tout ce que pour quoi j'ai vécu. J'ai supprimé moi-même la seule lumière qui a éclairé ma vie. Au moins est-il mort entre mes mains. J'ai supprimé Naruto, mon seul ami, ma seule lumière au sein de cette obscurité impénétrable qui se nomme logique. Je l'ai tué. Je ne suis à présent plus qu'une enveloppe vide entourée de pures ténèbres. Je n'ai plus de but dans la vie. Pas de foyer. Pas d'amis. Que dalle. Juste ma force.

Mais à quoi me sert-elle ? Etait-ce logique que ma vie soit plongée dans une telle noirceur dès que j'eu tué Naruto ? Est-il logique que j'aie besoin d'un but existentiel pour pouvoir vivre ? Ce monde est-il réellement logique ? Est-ce la vie logique qui définit tout comme juste ? Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment juste ? Je n'ai jamais rien pu constater de juste dans ma vie. Naruto non plus. Nous nous ressemblons vraiment, tous les deux. Et ainsi, nous pouvons quitter ce monde dominé par une prétendue logique de la même façon. Pour nous, rien n'aura jamais été logique ou bien juste. Moi et mon ami, nous avons toujours dû nous battre pour obtenir quelque chose. Même quelques éclats de logique, notre logique. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu l'atteindre, ma logique dans cette vie.

Fin.


End file.
